A Secret Behind
by dikitlagisampe
Summary: Pada awalnya Luhan dan Sehun berniat untuk melihat film, namun percakapan nakal mereka membuat adik kecil Sehun mengeras. Namun bencana datang ketika ada dua fans yang memergoki mereka sedang bercinta di toilet. Bagaimana nasib mereka berdua? "Apakah kalian-" YAOI/Hunhan/SehunxLuhan/boyxboy


**.**

**Tittle : A Secret Behind**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Rated : PG-17, Mature**

**Genre : Drama**

**® Copyright; 2014, dikitlagisampe All Rights Reserved**

**No printing or redistribution allowed**

**DO NOT POST ANYWHERE ELSE. NO COPY OR PLAGIARISE.**

**Have a wonderful time!^^**

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

"Kupikir X-Men lebih bagus. Lihat, posternya keren sekali," Kata Luhan.

"Ayolah hyung," Sehun memelas, "Bagaimana kalau Godzilla? Kita lihat X-Men lain kali saja."

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Katanya terserah aku?" Sahut Luhan jengkel.

Sehun tertawa malu, "Kupikir Godzilla bagus juga. Bagaimana? Luhan hyung!"

"Jangan keras-keras," Luhan melebarkan matanya, "Di belakang kita ada orang!"

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah mengantre di bioskop yang terletak di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan tengah kota. Manajer hyung yang baik hati memberikan satu hari ekstra untuk beristirahat karena seminggu ini mereka telah menjalani jadwal yang sangat padat. Sementara Tao, Xiumin, Suho, dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke Namsan, mereka berdua lebih memilih membeli bubble tea dan pergi ke bioskop.

Suho memang mengijinkan, namun ia memperingatkan mereka supaya berhati-hati dan mengenakan apapun agar wajah mereka tidak dikenali. Maka Sehun dan Luhan mengenakan jaket dan topi hitam, serta menggunakan masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajah mereka (terkecuali mata, tentu saja). Mereka berdua cukup bersyukur karena setidaknya belum ada yang benar-benar mengenali mereka (meskipun sejujurnya banyak pasang mata yang menatap Sehun dan Luhan penasaran).

"Jadi bagaimana?" Desak Sehun, "Godzilla saja ya hyung?"

"Baiklah," Luhan mengalah, "Tapi kau akan menemaniku nonton X-Men, kan?"

"Kapanpun!" Sahut Sehun senang. Mereka maju selangkah dan memesan tiket Godzilla untuk dua orang (Sehun berkali-kali bertanya "Apakah hyung tidak apa-apa?" dan Luhan juga berkali-kali menjawab "Tidak masalah" ketika mereka mendapat kursi di tengah, bukan di deretan atas).

Mereka langsung menuju ke teater dua karena film dimulai tidak lama lagi. Sehun bersyukur karena tidak ada yang mengenali mereka, jadi setidaknya baik dirinya maupun Luhan dapat berjalan kesana kemari dengan santai tanpa ada wanita yang menyorongkan buku dan pena lalu meminta tanda tangan. Bukannya Sehun tidak suka (ia sangat suka apabila dirinya dikenali) namun momen berdua bersama Luhan tidak seharusnya diganggu oleh hal-hal sepele seperti permintaan foto dan juga tanda tangan.

"Hyung, kau tahu, banyak penggemar yang membicarakan kita berdua," Sehun kembali membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka berada di dalam teater. Ia bernafas lega setelah mereka berdua melepas masker yang mereka gunakan. Setidaknya Sehun dan Luhan bisa berbincang-bincang terlebih dahulu, karena film dimulai masih sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.

"Membicarakan bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengedingkan bahunya, "Hal-hal mengenai kita yang sudah jarang terlihat bersama lagi. Yah, kau tahu maksudku kan? Akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering tertangkap kamera bersama Minseok hyung dan aku bersama Tao."

"Memang," Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Kau _seharian _bersama Tao tapi _semalaman_ bersamaku. Itulah hal yang tidak diketahui penggemar kita."

"Benar juga sih," Sehun tertawa, "Jadi kau mau penggemar kita tahu kalau aku sering menggagahimu, begitu?"

Luhan meninju lengan Sehun pelan, "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aduh, lupakan saja. Jangan bicara hal-hal intim di tempat umum. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar?"

"Pasti mereka akan penasaran dan ingin melihat kita bercinta," jawab Sehun polos tanpa menyadari bahwa yang baru saja dikatakan Luhan bersifat retoris semata. "Aigoo hyung, aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi penggemarmu ketika tahu bahwa kau bukan lelaki polos, tetapi lelaki nakal yang suka memainkan penis dongsaengnya."

Luhan memukul lengan Sehun keras lalu melemparkan tatapan bengis, "Sudah kubilang jangan disini!"

Sehun mengaduh pelan, "Tidak ada yang mendengar, hyung. Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu. Kau harus berterimakasih padaku karena aku yang memilih tempat duduk di pojok. Setidaknya kita aman kalau berbicara hal yang aneh-aneh."

Luhan menggerutu pelan lalu tidak lama lampu mulai padam. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak dapat menggoda Luhan lebih lanjut. Sebenarnya ia cukup khawatir seandainya saja ada yang mencuri dengar, namun melihat orang di sampingnya (Luhan bersikeras untuk duduk di pojok) yang terlihat masa bodoh dan sibuk bermesraan dengan kekasihnya membuat Sehun cukup yakin tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan kotor mereka berdua.

_Sial._

Sehun berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi namun perbincangan mereka membuat sesuatu di selangkangannya mengeras. Di otaknya justru terbayang tubuh Luhan yang bermandikan peluh dan sedang memejamkan mata keenakan. Baru dua hari yang lalu Sehun menikmati tubuh Luhan, bagaimana bisa adiknya meminta jatah lagi? Ini benar-benar gawat. Luhan pasti tidak akan mengijinkan.

"Hyung," Sehun menautkan jemari mereka berdua lalu mengecup punggung tangan Luhan berkali-kali. Hyungnya itu menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan bertanya, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar yang sekarang sedang menayangkan adegan ketika monster (Luhan bersikeras menyebutnya begitu) yang terbangun dan menghancurkan laboratorium.

"Hyuuung," Rengek Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka berdua, lalu tangan nakalnya bergerak meremas sesuatu yang terletak diantara kedua paha Luhan.

"Sehunnie!" Luhan tersentak berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang dengan polosnya meremas kejantanan Luhan. "Hentikan! Jangan disini!"

"Tapi aku ingin," Ujar Sehun dengan suara mendayu, "Lihat, bahkan adikmu sudah bangun. Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyelesaikannya?"

"Sehunnie, hentikan!" Luhan berbisik keras dengan mata melotot ketika menyadari Sehun yang justru semakin bersemangat meremas batang kejantanannya. Ugh, ia benar-benar kesempitan sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menggodanya disaat yang tidak tepat? Di dalam gedung bioskop, dalam suasana tegang, ketika monster sedang mengaum ; kejantanan Luhan mengeras.

Memalukan sekali.

"Mau kuselesaikan disini?" Sehun bertanya mengabaikan keadaan sekitar mereka. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga film ini terlampau seru sampai-sampai tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi sepertinya seru juga andai saja wanita di sampingnya ini menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Jangan—oh, jangan lepas!" Luhan memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Sehun ketika anak itu hendak melepas kaitan celana jeans Luhan. Ini benar-benar mengerikan. Pertama, mereka berada di tempat umum. Kedua, mereka penyanyi, aktor, idola, dan lain sebagainya. Luhan tidak mau mereka berdua dikeluarkan dari EXO karena hal memalukan (atau menyenangkan) yang mereka lakukan _sekarang_. Akan sangat lucu apabila keesokan harinya mereka berdua menjadi berita utama di seluruh majalah.

Tangan kanan Sehun melepas pegangan tangan Luhan, "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang lihat."

"Tapi—engh," Luhan bergerak-gerak gelisah di bangkunya. Ia menggigit jari telunjuknya keras-keras supaya tidak mengeluarkan suara desahan yang memalukan, "Tolong jangan disini Sehun-ah!"

Yang dipanggil hanya menyeringai kecil lalu melumat bibir merah Luhan. Tangannya masih sibuk mengocok kejantanan Luhan yang semakin mengeras. Ia tertawa dalam hati membayangkan hyungnya itu yang akan kesakitan apabila hasratnya ini tidak segera dituntaskan.

"Bagaimana?" Seringaian di wajah Sehun bertambah melihat peluh membanjiri wajah Luhan, bahkan dalam keadaan ruangan yang bersuhu cukup dingin sekalipun. Celananya sesak melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu menggoda dimatanya.

"Teruskan. Aaaah," Luhan menggigit jari telunjuknya semakin keras ketika Sehun mempercepat kocokan pada kejantanannya. Ia terus menerus bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Luhan memang membutuhkan tempat yang lebih _luas _dan _nyaman_.

"Menyenangkan bukan?" Kata Sehun menggoda, "Astaga, lihat keringatmu. Sudah terangsang ya hyung?"

"Mmh aaah. Lebih cepat Sehunnieee," Ujar Luhan yang bersusah payah menahan desahannya lolos. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram jaket Sehun kuat-kuat, berusaha menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia terima bertubi-tubi.

"Ugh tolong percepaat ngghh. Sedikit—ssh sedikit lagi," Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ia merasa dirinya nyaris mencapai klimaks. _Pekerjaan tangan _Sehun memang luar biasa nikmat. Luhan benci mengakui hal tersebut. Ia empat tahun lebih tua dari Sehun namun anak itu jauh lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan dirinya.

"Ups, maaf," Sehun pura-pura kaget lalu melepas kocokannya, "Bukankah ini tempat umum? Seharusnya kita tidak melakukan ini."

Luhan menggeram kesal. Sehun kembali melakukan kebiasaannya. "Argh, tapi aku hampir keluar, Sehun-ah!"

"Tapi kita kan sedang berada di tempat umum, hyung," Sehun sok menasehati Luhan, "Nanti bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat? Aku sih mau-mau saja, tapi sepertinya kita harus mencari tempat yang lebih layak. Disini terlalu beresiko."

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh kejengkelan, lalu membenahi celananya yang sudah berantakan berkat tangan nakal Sehun. Ia berdiri, menarik tangan Sehun lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari studio bioskop. Persetan. Benar-benar persetan. Orgasmenya jauh lebih penting dibandingkan memikirkan dimana mereka saat ini.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun (sok) kebingungan saat Luhan menariknya.

"Kau pikir?" Jawab Luhan jengkel, "Kau harus bertanggungjawab!"

Luhan benar-benar kalap karena adik kecilnya ini tidak bisa tenang setelah kejadian _aku-nyaris-orgasme-namun-gagal_. Ia tidak menyadari jika maskernya tertinggal di gedung bioskop. Dirinya bahkan juga tidak peduli jika toilet yang mereka masuki adalah toilet khusus wanita, bukan pria. Beruntung saat ini tidak ada satu orangpun wanita.

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya, Sehunnie." Luhan menyeret Sehun masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi paling pojok kiri (terjauh dari pintu masuk). "Adik kecilku sudah cukup menderita dan sekarang ini aku ikutan tersiksa. Jadi tolong jangan lakukan hal-hal aneh seperti itu padaku."

"Aku sangat senang membantumu menyelesaikannya, hyung," timpal Sehun dengan suara berat yang mengerikan, "Tapi kupikir lebih baik apabila kau juga membantuku. Bagaimana kalau kita saling membantu satu sama lain? Tidakkah terdengar lebih menyenangkan?"

Luhan membuka mulut lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia ingin menolak namun merasakan selangkangannya yang semakin menggila ingin segera dipuaskan membuatnya bungkam. Mungkin tidak apa-apa sekali-kali bercinta di tempat umum. Sepertinya akan menjadi tempat terbaik bagi mereka.

"Baiklah, apa maumu?"

"Ah, pintar sekali. Mengerti maksudku, kan?" Sehun menyeringai lalu melepas kaitan dan menurunkan resleting di celana Luhan, membuat celana jeans berwarna hitam tersebut terjatuh ke pergelangan kakinya. Ia tertawa kecil melihat kejantanan hyungnya yang sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan siap tempur. Dalam sekali sentakan Sehun menurunkan celana dalam Luhan, meninggalkan penis hyungnya itu tanpa pelindung apapun.

"Bisakah kau _langsung_ melakukan_nya_ untukku?" Tanya Luhan gemas melihat Sehun yang masih memandangi selangkangannya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Kau belum mengatakannya, hyung. Katakan dulu."

Luhan menggeram sebal, "Oh astaga, cepatlah!"

"Katakan dulu—"

"Sehunnie!"

"—baru aku mau menolongmu."

"Baiklah-baiklah," Luhan akhirnya menyerah, "Sehun o-oppa, tolong puaskan Luhannie, ne?"

"Hmm? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sehun. Ia senang sekali setiap kali Luhan memohon dan memanggilnya Oppa. Kedengarannya begitu sensual, panas, dan bergairah. Adik kecilnya selalu bangun setiap kali Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa. Satu kata itu selalu membakar birahinya.

"Luhannie—" Luhan tergagap malu, "Luhannie ingin dimasuki oleh Sehun oppa. Luhannie rindu penis besar milik Oppa."

Sehun memojokkan Luhan lalu mengukung hyungnya diantara kedua tangan kekarnya, "Lalu? Apa yang harus oppa lakukan, hm?"

"Oppa harus menggenjot Luhannie sampai orgasme. Luhannie akan mendesah seseksi mungkin supaya oppa semakin liar."

"Anak pintar. Lalu apa yang harus Luhannie lakukan sekarang?"

Wajah Luhan memerah malu, "Luhannie akan menungging dan Sehun oppa akan memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam lubang ketat milik Luhannie. Lalu kita berdua akan bercinta."

Sehun tersenyum liar, "Bagus sekali. Jadi? Bisa kita mulai?"

"Baiklah," Gumam Luhan lalu mendorong dada bidang Sehun, membuat anak itu mundur beberapa langkah. Ia membalikkan badan lalu menungging, memamerkan lubang merah merekahnya di depan mata Sehun.

"Luhannie?" Suara Sehun semakin rendah dan berat, ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat lubang merah Luhan yang kosong tidak dimasuki siapapun. Menurut Sehun kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah membiarkan lubang merah Luhan 'kosong' tanpa penghuni. Oh, jujur saja, lubang tersebut benar-benar membakar libidonya. Ia melepas celananya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apakah posisi Luhannie tidak membuat Sehun oppa bergairah?" Tanya Luhan polos lalu menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba menggoda Sehun. "Kenapa belum dimasukkan? Ayo cepat, Luhannie tidak tahan."

"Ugh," Luhan meringis ketika akhirnya kejantanan Sehun yang besar mulai memasuki lubangnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang selalu datang setiap kali penis besar milik Sehun menerobos masuk lubang analnya yang sempit dan ketat.

"Mmmh," Desah Sehun pelan, merasakan kenikmatan ketika kejantanannya dipijat pelan di dalam lubang milik Luhan, "Bagaimana bisa sempit sekali?"

"Oppa tidak suka kalau lubang Luhannie sempit?"

"Tidak," Sehun kembali menggeram pelan, "Lubangmu nikmat sekali, Luhannie."

Sehun memajukan penisya perlahan, sampai akhirnya keseluruhan batang kejantanannya yang besar berada di dalam lubang milik Luhan. Ia berusaha menyentuh titik prostat Luhan (yang tentu saja tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukannya karena Sehun sudah begitu hafal dengan semua tentang Luhan). Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar desahan erotis yang keluar di bibir hyungnya itu.

"Aaaah. Sehunniee! Tolong nggh percepat,"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Mianhe, oppa. Luhannie ingin Sehun oppa yang liar sssh,"

Luhan memundurkan pinggulnya dan Sehun melakukan gerakan sebaliknya, menghasilkan suara 'plop' kencang yang begitu Sehun sukai setiap kali lubang anal dan penisnya bertemu. Ia mendesah pelan, sementara Luhan merengek untuk terus mempercepat gerakan mereka dengan suara yang bercampur dengan desahan panasnya.

"Sshh o-oppaa, nggh aaah je-bal," Luhan berusaha mengimbangi gerakan pinggul Sehun yang sekarang ini begitu menggila. Ia bisa merasakan satu tangan anak itu yang memegang pinggang rampingnya, membuat Luhan merasa jauh lebih bergairah dan bernafsu.

"Nggg aaaah," Luhan mendesah keras ketika Sehun menampar pantat putih mulusnya. Ia terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, dan suara 'plop' menyenangkan semakin sering terdengar. Luhan merasa penisnya berkedut-kedut bersiap untuk memuntahkan lelehan sperma yang sepertinya akan sangat banyak keluar.

"Oppaa nggh Luhannie mau sampai," Suara Luhan berubah serak setelah ia mendesah terus-menerus dengan tidak tahu diri. Otaknya mendadak kehilangan akal sehat setelah kejadian Sehun-meremas-penisnya-di-dalam-studio-bioskop. Satu-satunya yang terpikirkan adalah bagaimana cara mendapatkan orgasme setelah tadi digagalkan secara sengaja oleh Sehun.

"Tahan sebentar sssh."

Luhan merasakan penisnya nyaris meledak karena menahan orgasme. Sehun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia akan mendapat klimaksnya tidak lama lagi.

"Oppaa nggh aaaah Luhannie tidak tahan~"

Sehun terus mempercepat gerakannya menumbuk titik prostat Luhan. Penisnya semakin berkedut-kedut lalu tidak lama kemudian cairan spermanya keluar di dalam lubang anal Luhan, diiringi dengan desahan 'Aaaah' panjang oleh hyung manisnya itu. Luhan tersengal, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan tenaga yang yang habis entah kemana setelah mereka menjalani satu-ronde-panas-di-bilik-kamar-mandi-wanita.

"Ugh, bagaimana caranya kita membersihkan _ini_?" Luhan menatap lantai yang sekarang dipenuhi cairan spermanya yang berwarna putih.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan harus menjilat itu semua," Sehun terkekeh melihat mata Luhan yang melotot lebar, "Kenapa?"

"Andwae!" Luhan berdiri lalu memakai kembali celananya yang sekarang sudah kusut bukan main. Pipinya memanas ketika menyadari Sehun tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan nakal. "Pakai celanamu sekarang."

Sehun terkekeh sementara Luhan memutar bola matanya sebal. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya tergoda oleh tangan nista milik Sehun? Ini benar-benar berbahaya. Mungkin Luhan perlu mengajak orang lain saja. Mungkin Xiumin adalah pilihan yang bagus, setidaknya ia tidak akan mengocok penisnya saat film sedang diputar.

"Aigoo bagaimana bisa tisunya habis!?" Rutuk Luhan dengan wajah horor melihat kotak tisu yang tersedia kosong.

"Tidak usah dibersihkan, biarkan saja," ujar Sehun santai, "Sperma itu bisa jadi saksi bisu percintaan kita."

"Jangan sok puitis, Sehun-ah!" Hardik Luhan jengkel.

"Aku serius. Sudahlah, lupakan sperma itu. Ayo keluar, sepertinya tidak ada orang," Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu membuka kunci pintu kamar mandi. Luhan menunduk menatap spermanya (untuk terakhir kali) lalu menggerutu pelan. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, tiba-tiba napas Luhan tercekat.

"Ooh—"

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Rutuk Hye Min sebal ketika Hyo Jung meminta untuk menemaninya ke kamar mandi. "Kenapa kau harus ke kamar mandi ketika adegannya sedang seru sekali? Tidakkah kau lihat pemeran utamanya? Dia benar-benar tampan. Seharusnya kau tidak mengajakku, supaya aku bisa terus melihat wajah tampannya."

Hyo Jung memutar bola matanya, "Hanya sebentar, Min-ah! Aku hanya perlu lima menit untuk menyelesaikan _urusanku_, sementara filmnya selesai setengah jam lagi. Tidak perlu menyalahkanku begitu."

"Tetap saja ka—" Hye Min terdiam ketika Hyo Jung melotot sembari menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Ia membuka mulut, menanyakan '_Ada apa_?' tanpa suara, lalu Hyo Jung menunjuk telinganya, meminta Hye Min untuk mendengarkan secara lebih cermat.

"Oppaa nggh aaaah Luhannie tidak tahan~"

Hye Min membekap mulutnya sementara Hyo Jung berjalan mendekati sumber suara. Ia cukup jijik, sebenarnya. Namun rasa penasarannya lebih besar dibandingkan dengan rasa risih dan jijiknya. Bagaimana bisa sepasang kekasih bercinta di toilet? Kurang ajar sekali.

Hyo Jung mengamati suara menjijikkan tersebut. Kedengarannya seperti dua orang lelaki. Ia tahu benar, suara wanita akan melengking tinggi apabila sedang_digenjot _oleh kekasihnya (berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi). Dan suara orang yang mendesah tersebut tidak kedengaran seperti suara seorang wanita (meskipun harus Hyo Jung akui suaranya serak dan seksi). Apakah pasangan gay? Tapi mengapa salah satu dari mereka memanggil 'oppa'?

_Tunggu dulu_.

Mereka sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu tentang sperma dan tisu, tapi Hyo Jung tidak terlalu memperhatikan perdebatan tersebut. Ia sibuk memikirkan siapa sepasang kekasih nista yang bercinta di dalam bilik kamar mandi wanita. Ia berpikir keras karena sepertinya dirinya sering mendengar suara tersebut.

"Jangan sok puitis, Sehun-ah!"

Tunggu.

Sehun?

Mendadak Hyo Jung tersadar. Tentu saja! Itu suara Luhan! Hye Min adalah penggemar berat EXO (terutama Sehun dan Luhan), dan anak itu terus menerus memutar video tentang mereka berdua di segala tempat. Tidak heran Hyo Jung begitu mengenali suaranya dengan jelas. Jadi memang Sehun dan Luhan.

_Eh_?

_Apakah mereka berdua habis bercinta_?

"O-oh," Hyo Jung bisa melihat wajah Luhan memucat ketika pintu toilet dibuka. Matanya tertuju ke bawah dan mendapati cairan berwarna putih yang berceceran di Jung tersenyum senang, _jadi benar_. "A-annyeonghaseyo." Luhan dan Sehun membungkukkan badan gugup.

"Luhan-oppa?" Hye Min memekik pelan. Matanya melotot seakan-akan nyaris lepas dari tempatnya. Ia berlari ke arah mereka bertiga yang sedang dalam keadaan canggung. "Luhan oppa? Sehun oppa!?"

"A-annyeonghaseyo," Luhan membungkuk sekali lagi, "Apakah—kalian akan..."

"Tidak," Jawab Hyo Jung cepat. Ia tahu apa yang akan Luhan katakan, "Kami tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Kau bisa mempecayaiku dan," Hyo Jung menatap Hye Min ragu-ragu, "Ya! Kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Hye Min menggeleng dengan kecepatan menakjubkan. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Ini adalah hal paling mengejutkan (sekaligus menyenangkan) yang pernah ia terima. Dirinya selalu mengidolakan Sehun dan Luhan, selalu mencari-cari kebenaran mengenai hubungan mereka, selalu membayangkan hal-hal menjijikkan tentang mereka, dan tiba-tiba—

Ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Hye Min mendapati Luhan dan Sehun sedang bercinta.

"Tapi oppa, bisakah kami berdua mengajukan beberapa syarat?" Kata Hyo Jung, hendak mewakili Hye Min yang sedang megap-megap bahagia.

"Syarat?" Sehun kelihatan ragu-ragu, "Syarat apa?"

"Aku dan Hye Min, temanku yang menyedihkan ini, sudah membeli tiket untuk konser kalian. Dan temanku ini sangat sedih karena Luhan oppa sekarang lebih dekat dengan Xiumin oppa. Jadi—" Hyo Jung nyengir jelek melihat wajah panik Luhan, "—tidak akan rumit, kok. Aku hanya minta kalian bermesra-mesraan saat konser. Bagaimana?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan mempersulit kalian," Jawab Hyo Jung enteng, "Oh, Luhan oppa, bisakah kau tunjukkan tubuhmu juga?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak perlu sampai melepas pakaian segala, mungkin kau hanya perlu mengangkatnya. Hye Min benar-benar ingin melihat kau menunjukkan perutmu di depan umum," Hyo Jung merogoh tasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu, "Kalian bisa mempercayai kami. Kalau sampai skandal kalian tersebar luas, Sehun oppa bisa datang ke alamat ini dan membunuh Hye Min, karena aku tidak mungkin menyebarluaskannya."

Hye Min memukul lengan Hyo Jung, "Jangan mempermalukanku!"

Hyo Jung mengabaikan Hye Min, "Nah, kuharap lain kali kalian melakukannya dengan _lebih berhati-hati_. Ada banyak wartawan nakal di luar sana. Kami tidak ingin kehilangan kalian, oppa!"

Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum. Sepertinya dua anak ini benar-benar baik, jadi sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Meskipun sejujurnya Sehun masih agak takut, namun mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang dilontarkan wanita bermata bulat tersebut membuatnya lebih mempercayai mereka. Sehun segera membungkukkan badan, ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.

"Ah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu,"

"Hati-hati oppa! Sukses untuk konser kalian. Titipkan salam cinta untuk anggota lainnya, ne? Hwaiting!"

"Terima kasih banyak." Luhan dan Sehun membungkukkan badan sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi. Mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang karena baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak berminat menonton film Godzilla lagi. Beruntung tidak ada satupun yang menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Apakah hyung akan melakukannya?" Tanya Sehun ketika mereka berada di dalam taksi yang mengantarkan mereka berdua pulang.

"Permintaan dua anak itu? Tentu saja," Luhan melotot, "Masalahnya panjang kalau kita tidak menuruti mereka!"

"Jadi kita akan melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka benar-benar bermesraan di atas panggung.

Hye Min dan Hyo Jung tidak pernah membocorkan skandal kecil mereka.

* * *

**The**

**End**

* * *

Hai!

Sebenernya saya mau post ini tadi malem. Tapi nggak bisa hue T_T

Sekarang udah dipost. Ini garagara deg-degan nunggu hasil NEM. Dan...YEHET! Lulus dan NEMnya lumayan lah.

Hehehehe maaf ya kalo kurang hot-_-

Oke, terakhir, seperti biasa.

**JADILAH ORANG YANG MENGHARGAI KARYA MILIK ORANG LAIN DENGAN MENINGGALKAN REVIEW ATAU FAVS (?)**

**Yah intinya jangan jadi silent readers deh. Makasih :* {}**


End file.
